Gangstar Rio: City of Saints
Gangstar Rio: City of Saints is an open world action/adventure game developed by Gameloft for Android, iOS and Java ME. It is the fifth and last Gangstar game. It was released on November 10, 2011. Gangstar Rio: City of Saints is preceded by Gangstar: Miami Vindication. Gangstar Rio: City of Saints is set in modern day Rio de Janiero. The story revolves around Assassianos gang member Raul. After attempting to leave the gang with his girfriend Ana, a car bomb seriously injures Raul and kills Ana. The story focuses mainly on Raul's attempts to find the Ana's killer. Like games in the Grand Theft Auto series, Gangstar Rio has elements from driving games and third-person shooters, and features "open-world" gameplay that gives the player more control over their playing experience. Plot Raul, a high-ranking member of the Assassianos, has just decided he has enough of gang life. He wants to leave the gang and live a peaceful life with his girlfriend, Ana. But just after his retirement from his gang, a car bomb injures Raul, destroying his face and kills Ana. He wakes up after three months at the house of a stripper named Larissa with a new face, the result of plastic surgery. d Larissa then tells him that she saved his life by calling a doctor after the explosion. After learning that Ana is dead, Raul becomes "Angel " Raul, now Angel, is filled with hate and heads out to seek revenge for Ana's death. Angel rejoins the assassinos, in the hope of finding new information on the car bomb. After he goes on a mission to defend a drug stash, he found out that Andreas, the leader of Assassinos, got killed in a drive-by. Marcello was chosen as the new leader. Angel later discovers in a police surveillance van that Marcello and Ana, who was actually not killed, were together behind his back all the time. He also found out that Marcello detonated the bomb rigged on his car, and Ana killed Andreas in the drive-by. He passed the suveillance tape out to all the members of Assassinos, then used that as proof to kill Marcello while he was making his speech. Angel was chosen leader this time. Angel eventually tracks down Ana, who was hiding in one of the hangers at the airport, taking Larissa hostage. He calls Fumo to meet him at the airport, and Fumo brought an Assassinos' tank with him. The two of them fought their way to the hanger with the tank where Ana is hiding. They killed all of her guards and frees Larissa. Then Angel executes Ana. After they left the hanger, Angel claims that the Assassinos will 'Take the damn city back.' The player can still continue to play the game even after the missions were all finished, but he/she can start a new game via the main menu control panel. Setting Gangstar Rio: City of Saints is set in a shrunken down version of Rio de Janiero, Brazil. There are six districts in the city. They are: Beaches - The most affluent and southernmost area of Rio, Beaches is a largely residental district that contains many landmarks. As the name suggests, this is where most of the beaches in the game are found. This district is based on the real life South and Southwest Zones. In this district there are 2 safe houses, one being in a penthouse apartment and the other on a private boat. Also in this district are 2 clothing stores, 2 gun shops, 2 repair shops, and 1 Copy Cat Cars dealership. In addition, there is a morgue, cemetery, and the SugarLoaf mountain, all with repeatable missions. Jungles - A park district of Rio, Jungles is a tourist district that's main landmark is the Cristo Redentor with a soccer ball on his chest. This district is based on the real life Tijuca Forest National Park There are no safehouses, clothing stores, gun shops, repair shops, car dealerships, or repeatable missions in this area. Favelas - Contained within the Jungles district, a dense deprived neighbourhood that is the main residence of the Assassianos gang. There is one safe house in this zone, located in one of the favelas. This is the smallest and worst maintained of the safehouses. There is also a fully realized drug lab in this zone. Housing projects - A dense, deprived neighbourhood that is the main residence of the Syndicate gang. This district is part of the real life Northwest Zone. There are no safehouses, clothing stores, gun shops, repair shops, car dealerships, or repeatable missions in this area. It is advisable to stay out of this area as Syndicates are protective of their territory and will shoot at Assassianos on sight. Industrial - A deprived neighbourhood that is the headquarters of the Syndicate gang. Based on the real life Northwest Zone. Business- Based on the real life Centro. Islands - Contain a battleship, military base, and a church. There is one repeatable mission on the battle ship. Main Characters Main characters: Raul, the only playable character in the game, boyfriend of Ana and elite member of the assassinos. After the car bombing that almost took his life, he changes his name to Angel and seeks to avenge his girlfriend's supposed death. Larissa, a local stripper that helped Angel get his revenge. She came to Rio in the hope of becoming the next supermodel, but she ends up as a stripper. Ana, Raul's girlfriend. She claims to be "more of a man than Raul will ever be". She attempted to kill Raul with a car bomb and had an affair with Marcello after she bombed Raul's car. but was executed by Angel. Other characters: Andreas, the leader of the Assassinos until he was killed. Marcello, Andreas' right hand man. Leader of the Assassinos after Andreas died. Fumo, Raul's friend. Narco, one of the drug dealers. See also *''Gangstar: Crime City'' *''Gangstar 2: Kings of L.A.'' *''Gangstar: West Coast Hustle'' *''Gangstar: Miami Vindication''